


The Arcana Quick Fics

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, M/M, Other, amab reader, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: A collection of super short fics from my Tumblr asks that weren't really long enough to warrant their own publishing space. A range of characters and ratings (but mostly explicit). Chapter titles will have the pairing and relevant reader gender.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian devorak/apprentice, Julian/Apprentice, Julian/Reader
Kudos: 69





	1. Julian/Gender Neutral Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A series of quick fics (~500 words max each) from my Tumblr @vesuviannights.

You return home early after a long day to find Julian, who has maybe had an even longer and more emotionally exhaustive day, cooking an elaborate and intricate dinner because he knows you’ve worked hard and he simply must make sure you’re well fed and have something to look forward to.

So you stand in the doorway, unseen by your beautiful doctor, as he moves around the kitchen stirring pots and collecting bowls and cutting herbs with his tongue between his teeth.

He has bags under his eyes and his lids seem heavy and he looks like he might fall asleep right in his plate whenever he finishes whatever he’s cooking (you can smell spices and some type of root vegetable but it’s always a surprise, he never cooks the same thing twice).

So you walk over to him, where he is standing with his back to you over the stove, and smooth your palms up his back.

He freezes, startled to find you have come home early, but as soon as you lean in to press a kiss to whatever part of his back you can reach, he exhales.

So you smooth your hands around to his chest, and nuzzle your forehead into his back, and murmur to him, “Let’s go to bed.”

He flounders a bit, stutters, continues stirring his things. “I’m almost done, and you’ve had such a long day - haven’t you had a long day? Don’t you want to eat?”

“Of course I want to eat. But I also want to make sure _you_ aren’t snoring into a plateful of food while I do.”

You press another kiss, and hear him stutter out a few more sounds.

Another kiss, and the tenseness in his shoulders dissipates, just a little.

A final kiss, and you hear him sigh, and he murmurs his agreement before turning off and removing everything he needs to.

Once he’s ready, he turns around in your arms and pushes the hair off your forehead, taking in the sight of you after over twelve hours apart.

“Hello,” he murmurs.

“Hello,” you murmur back.

He smiles, a soft one that tugs at both corners of his lips and leaves a warmth in his gaze. You smooth your palms up his chest, and even through his shirt you can feel his heart thudding.

You place a kiss to the tip of his nose. A kiss to his chin. A kiss to each of his eyelids. When you pull them back, he has kept them closed, and you take the chance to give him his last kiss, right to his parted lips.

“Forget the food,” you murmur. “Let’s rest. We will come back to it later.”


	2. Asra/Female Reader

“Does Mommy want Daddy to make her feel good?”

You keen quietly as Asra's teeth drag against your pulse, a lazy movement that is soon followed by an equally lazy swipe of his tongue, neither with the promise of anything more.

“Yes!” You cry. “ _Yes_ —I want to come—I want to feel good—”

“Squeeze me again,” he tells you. “Show me how much you want it.”

You do. You want it so bad, and you do as he asks, whimpering as you tighten around him, as you are given barely a fraction of what you need to make yourself happy. He murmurs his pleasure into your neck, but you know all of his sounds by now; this is merely happy you obeyed, as though he were expecting no less. He isn’t pleased, nor is he satisfied.

“Just a little longer, baby,” he moans. His lips have shifted to the other side of your neck, where he finds your earlobe and tweaks it between his teeth. “Daddy just wants to feel you squeezing his cock for a little longer, you’re so warm and delicious and it’s all I was thinking about all day. I want to be here for _hours_. You, pinned beneath me, your warmth all around me—”

He purrs into your neck. The hard length of him twitches inside of you but you hardly notice, feeling your chest deflate as the hope that you will be rewarded starts to fade.

“But I’ve been so good,” you say quietly, trying to keep the shake from your voice.

He makes a noise of agreement, suckling your skin before catching it between his teeth to leave yet another mark on your already littered neck and chest.

A sob escapes your chest, the final desperate bubble popped as you approach the edge of delirium. “ _Daddy_!”

You can’t keep the bite from your voice, the desperate clench of your teeth as you say the word, almost seethe it, so close to a tantrum.

He purrs into your neck, as though amused at your attempts to sway him. “Are those our ‘asking words’?”

You scramble to find your asking words in your mind, your manners, and they tumble from your lips faster than you can control.

“Please!” You cry, your voice rising several octaves, speeding up just a little in your dread. “ _Please_ —daddy, I’ve been so good, haven’t I been good? Warming your cock, and—and letting you mark me? I’ve been a good girl.”

He croons. “Oh, you _have_!”

Your breathing stills, a hopeful little movement that he picks up on easily. He finally pulls away from your neck to nip at your nose.

“You’ve been so good warming daddy’s cock, letting him kiss and lick you all over. You didn’t even come when I know you’ve been wanting to for so long, because you’re such a good girl who just wants to please her daddy. Aren’t you?”

You nod, you whimper, you whine, you _sob_ , the sound bubbling in your chest almost as violently as the hope that has latched its nails into your heart and is tearing from the inside out at the possibility that after so many hours of torture he will finally reward you, his good girl, for all the work you have done.

With a final sigh, you see the corners of his lips quirk up, and he places another kiss to your nose—never your mouth, you have to be an extra good girl for that—before telling you, oh so softly:

“Of course daddy will take care of you, make you feel good. You’ve been such a good girl, a good little cockwarmer. And daddy takes care of his good girl by making her scream.”

And then he finally, _finally_ , begins moving. 


End file.
